Charlene RETURNS
by MelsLuvsAATC
Summary: Charlene was orginally Alvin's first love. Alvin is now with Brittany & Charlene has now returned to the school with this twisted idea that Alvin & her are still a couple. IF YOU LIKE CHARLENE PLEASE READ! Unlock the secrets of how Alvin and Charlene met.
1. Chapter 1: Alvin's Memories of Charlene

**Charlene RETURNS**

Alvin walked the hallways of school like as if he owned it. Brittany, Alvin's new girlfriend was waiting by his locker. He had asked her out the day before this very day, so he was in a very good mood.

"Hey Alvin." Brittany said.

"What's up, Brit."

"Oh you know…stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, just stuff."

"Have I ever told you that you reminded me of someone?"

"Yeah, you did. You never really told me about her though." Brittany turned around and Jeanette and Eleanor were standing right behind her. She stared at them and said, "Whatever it is, I'm busy."

"Brittany, you have to come see this." Jeanette said.

"See what?" Alvin asked adding himself in.

"The new girl." Eleanor said.

"Big deal there's a new girl. So what?" Brittany said. Before Jeanette could open her mouth Simon and Theodore ran up to Alvin.

"ALVIN, RUN!" Theodore shouted.

"What happened, Theodore?" Alvin said.

"She found you." Simon said trying to push Alvin away.

"Who found me?" Alvin asked freeing from Simon's push.

"Don't you remember?" Theodore asked.

"Remember who?"

"Her."

"Who's her? Be specific."

"Alvin, remember how there's a new girl?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, Jeanette just told me."

"The new girl is that one girl you escaped from."

"I don't remember escaping any girl that wanted to be by me."

"Maybe this should refresh your memory, long blond hair, looks like Brittany…..In a creepy sort of way, your first girlfriend?" Alvin froze and whispered,

"You mean Charlene has returned?" Simon nodded.

"Who's Charlene?" Eleanor asked.

"Charlene was my very first girlfriend." Alvin began. "She was the girl I referred Brittany to."

"Wait, if you're freaked out by her. Then you're freaked out by me?" Brittany asked.

"No I just referred you to her looks. You and Charlene could be twins." Alvin said blushing. Simon stared hard at Brittany and said,

"OH MY! THEY COULD BE TWINS!"

"So why are you hiding from her, Alvin?" Brittany asked. "If you were through then why couldn't you just move……." Brittany stopped and looked at Alvin.

"Yes Brittany, I think you understand that when Charlene and I broke up, she sort of couldn't accept it." Alvin said.

"Sort of," Simon began. "When you told her to move on she fell into your arms crying and saying she would do anything to have you."

"Yeah." Theodore added. "She even wanted Alvin to marry her." Everyone gasped.

"It's true." Alvin said. "You see, let me start from how we met. It was karaoke night at this school; in fact, I think it was a karaoke dance. Someone was chanting for me to sing, _You're The One That I Want._ I went up on stage and that's when I saw Charlene, she was my singing partner. When we sang that song we just……clicked."

"Question," Jeanette asked. "How many years ago was this?"

"Maybe about 2 years before we met you, Brittany, and Eleanor." Alvin replied. "Anyways, we started going out. We saw each other every night for about a week and it was all good until next week."

"What happened the next week?" Eleanor asked.

"Charlene had approached my locker and told me this relationship wasn't serious enough." Alvin said. "So every day for that whole week she never left my side except when I changed for gym class. I was not happy about me not having my personal space so I called her Friday night of that week. She then explained to me how she had to watch me so I wouldn't cheat. I just decided to let it go. The next week we performed a duet called _Crocodile Rock_ for the Talent Show-"

"Did you win?" Brittany interrupted.

"Yeah, but sadly she took the trophy right out my hand." Alvin sighed. "So then the next week Charlene had begun to really take charge of me. She began leaving sticky notes in my locker with something to do. I didn't want to do them but…….." Alvin looked at his feet.

"Did Charlene threaten you?" Eleanor asked.

"She pinned me to my locker the first time I said no to her sticky notes. She said if I didn't do them I would be a dead man. It was only a matter of time before she would be making me do more terrible things, so I took her to dinner and I said we were through, but then as you already know she didn't except it. She slapped me and said you know you want to marry me. I was so scared I ran straight for Dave. Charlene has a mother and that's it so Dave called Charlene's mom."

"What happened then?" Jeanette asked.

"The next day they were gone. They moved." Alvin said. "I never saw her again and I'm glad I didn't."

"Alvin, I want to tell you that I would never do that to you." Brittany said. Jeanette and Eleanor grunted in a giggle because they knew that wasn't true."

"I love you, Brit." Alvin said. "I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." Alvin and Brittany puckered their lips and kissed and then after 2 seconds they were interrupted by a loud shout,

"HEY YOU! STOP KISSING MY BOYFRIEND!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Competition Will Decide

**Note: Sorry I had to finish the Teenmunks, but now I'm directing full attention to finishing this story.**

Charlene strutted her usual strut right up to Brittany and said,

"Well-"

"Well what?" Brittany asked.

"Well get your filthy little hands off of him he's mine."

"Honey, I'd hate to break this to you but, he broke up with you."

"Honey," Charlene mimicked. "No he didn't, he was joking around."

"No," Brittany said. "He broke up with you, right Al-" Brittany turned around and Alvin was gone.

"See," Charlene started. "Your ugliness drove him away."

"No," Brittany said again. "Maybe it was your ugliness. Listen, like it or not, Alvin is dating me."

"Nope, he's with me."

"No-"

"QUIET!" Simon yelled. Everyone stopped and it was silent. "Now, let's not start anything."

"Yeah," Jeanette added. "Simon is right."

"She started it." Brittany said pointing at Charlene.

"Brittany," Eleanor said. "Zip your lips."

"Now," Simon continued. "It's really up to Alvin, girls."

"I've got an idea." Jeanette said. "How about this, we will have a competition tomorrow after school at the park. There will be a multiple number of rounds involving Alvin and whoever wins the most rounds, wins Alvin."

"Good idea, Jeanette!" Theodore shouted with agreement.

"I accept." Charlene said. "Better be ready Brittany, ready to lose." Charlene then turned around and walked down the hallway and into a classroom. Right when that door shut Alvin reappeared and whispered,

"Is she gone?"

"Yeah." Brittany replied.

"What a relief, did you tell her that I'm no longer interested in her anymore?"

"Well……." Simon said.

"What Simon?" Alvin said.

"We're having a competition tomorrow after school at the park." Jeanette said. "Brittany and Charlene are going to compete against each other to be your girlfriend."

"WHAT!?" Alvin shouted.

"Calm down, Alvin." Brittany said. "That dumb blonde will never beat me."

"Brittany," Alvin shivered. "You don't know her like I do."

It was nighttime at the Chipmunks house and Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were all in their PJs.

"Alvin, do you really believe Charlene will beat Brittany?" Simon asked.

"I told you that you don't know her like I do." Alvin replied getting into bed.

"Well, what does she do?" Theodore asked getting into his bed.

"When it's a competition for me, you'll see what I mean." Alvin said. Theodore pulled the covers over him and drifted off to sleep. Simon came over to Alvin and said,

"You know what, Brittany is your girlfriend and I bet you anything that she's in it to win it." Alvin looked up at Simon and said,

"I hope your right, Simon." Simon shut off the light took off his glasses and went to sleep.

At the Chipette's house, Jeanette and Eleanor were helping Brittany train for the competition. Brittany was punching at a dummy with Charlene's face on it.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT BRITTANY?!" Eleanor yelled. Then Brittany was mad, she threw a very hard punch at the dummy and its head popped off.

"That's enough training today." Jeanette said.

"Yeah." Brittany added before she took a sip of water.

"I think you're ready." Eleanor said.

"You think so?" Brittany said after her sip of water.

"I know so."


	3. Chapter 3: It's a Big Deal, Brit

The final bell rung that very next day, Alvin gulped, he knew things about Charlene that would probably shock Brittany, but then again, Brittany was is true girlfriend and would do anything to stay with him. He joined Simon and Theodore on the walk to the park. Alvin was silent and ignored his brothers whenever they tried to start a conversation. When Alvin, Simon, and Theodore arrived, the Chipettes were already there. Brittany was warming up and she looked pretty serious about this. Alvin was happy to see that, then out of nowhere, Charlene came running up to the Chipettes, she was now warming up. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore hurried along to get to Charlene and the Chipettes.

After 15 minutes of warm-ups passed, Simon and Jeanette faced Charlene and Brittany, Eleanor, Theodore, and Alvin were silent as well and listened,

"Okay," Simon began. "Today there is going to be a competition between Brittany and Charlene."

"And there will be rounds that have to do with Alvin; there are also physical rounds as well so you better be ready." Jeanette said.

"Whoever wins the most rounds, wins Alvin as their boyfriend." Simon said.

"The first round will be a physical round." Jeanette said. "The first round is a scavenger hunt; there are a bunch of Alvin's things all over the ground. Whoever collects the most of Alvin's things in the scavenger hunt, wins."

"Here are your lists." Simon said handing them to Brittany and Charlene. "Ready."

"Hey Alvin," Charlene whispered. "When I win this whole competition, you owe me a kiss." Alvin gulped.

"GO!" Simon screamed. Charlene immediately was no longer a perky little blond, she was a fighting machine. She ran faster than Brittany and collected all of Alvin's things in a minute, Brittany had nothing.

"Charlene unfortunately wins." Simon sighed.

"Well that was easy." Charlene giggled. "Ready to give up Brittany?"

"In your dreams, legally blond." Brittany shouted.

"The next round is a game show called, 'How well do you know Alvin?'" Simon said. Alvin soon was confident, Charlene was too full of herself to know or listen to anything about him.

"Each of you will get a question and if you both guess right, we move onto a new set of questions, if one of you is wrong and another is right, the one who is right wins." Jeanette said.

"First question is for Brittany," Simon said. "Brittany, if you and Alvin were going on a date, where would he take you?"

"Oh that's easy," Brittany smartly said. "He would first take me out to dinner and then take me to a movie."

"That's correct." Simon said. "Charlene, if you and Alvin were going to Six Flags, which ride would Alvin ride first?"

"Raging Bowl, duh." Charlene responded.

"Correct." Simon sighed. After a couple more questions later it came down to this, "Charlene," Simon asked. "What is Alvin's birthday?"

"March 15th." Charlene said.

"I'm sorry that's incorrect." Simon said."Now Brittany if you get this answer, you win this round." Brittany thought hard to the time when she first met the Chipmunks mother Vinny and tried to remember the date and then it came to her.

"Alvin's birthday is on March 14th." Brittany said.

"That's correct you win this round, Brittany." Simon said.

"Well, I was close." Charlene said.

Through all the challenges, Charlene won all the physical and Brittany won all the trivia. They were tied.

"The only way to tie this," Simon said. "Is-"

"A fight!" Brittany blurted out. "Tomorrow is Saturday, so everyone be here at the crack of dawn."

"You're on!" Charlene said.

"Whoever knocks the opponent down and holds them for 3 seconds, is Alvin's new girlfriend." Charlene then walked home and Alvin froze. When Charlene was out of sight, Alvin stormed up to Brittany,

"DID YOU JUDT REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID!?" He yelled.

"I challenged her to a fight." Brittany said. "Big deal."

"IT IS A BIG DEAL, YOU'LL GET HURT! Charlene was champion at girls wrestling camp for five years!" Brittany froze and wouldn't speak.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

**FINAL CHAPTER: Sorry it took so long...I've been busy with school and now it's finally out so YEAH!**

Dawn had approached…everything was silent…..no birds were chirping…..the trees weren't even rustling. Brittany put on her pink fitness outfit and looked in the mirror. She was scared…..she knew Charlene was going to kick her behind….she knew that she would lose Alvin forever. Was it too late for her to run away? Yes, it was too late. Jeanette approached Brittany and patted her back and said,

"Whatever happens today Brittany, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Jean." Brittany said gloomy.

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor had soon left the house out to the playground from yesterday. Brittany breathed slowly when she saw Charlene warming up. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were hiding behind the slide; they didn't want to see blood. Eleanor then stood in the middle of Charlene and Brittany and said,

"Whoever can knock out their opponent wins Alvin's heart. There will be no crying and no complaining from the loser because I don't want to hear it. Ready…..set…..ding!" Eleanor quickly backed off allowing Charlene to punch Brittany right in the nose. Brittany fell down on the ground but quickly picked herself up. Charlene hit her in the mouth with a left hook punch. Brittany could taste blood coming from her lip and Charlene had then kicked her in the stomach. Brittany felt extremely nocuous from that she couldn't get up. She had to get up but she couldn't.

"What's the matter?" Charlene asked. "Giving me an easy win?" Charlene then laughed. "You know, Alvin and I will be a great couple again, I couldn't thank you enough." Brittany then spoke so silently that no one could hear her except Charlene,

"Well…I'm not giving up yet." Then quicker than a lightning bolt Brittany jumped up and with all her facts and smarts about cheerleading, she did a double back handspring and landed right on top of Charlene who was knocked out. "And she sticks the landing!" Brittany yelled. Alvin then came over and pulled Brittany into a hug while she got off of Charlene. Charlene on the other hand after 10 minutes she was conscious again.

"Wha….what?" Charlene asked. She got up off the ground and saw a girl with black hair and yellow highlights in yellow skirt overalls with a paw print on the pocket was standing by her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No, I just lost the man of my dreams to an auburn cheerleader." Charlene responded.

"Oh you mean Brittany?"

"Yes…..she stole my man."

"Alvin was _your_ man?"

"Yes, I was his first girlfriend, my name is Charlene."

"Really? We have a lot in common."

"What do you mean?"

"I hate Brittany too."

"You do?"

"Yeah and the other Chipettes. I can't stand them. If you join with me…..I'm sure that you'll have Alvin back."

"How would you know?"

"To start, my name is Angel Kastaway and I'm going to tell you everything I know about Brittany and what a little stuck up brat she is. Come with me, and I'll be friends with you and together we'll be a dynamic duo."

**THE END! Hey It's onyl fair that Charlene makes a friend if Brittany wins Alvin**


End file.
